disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bashful
Bashful is one of the dwarfs in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Personality True to his name, Bashful is very shy and coy. He is said to have a crush on Snow White, and it's quite apparent throughout the course of the film, particularly seen whenever the two interact directly. His shyness often prompts him to blush madly, covering his red face beneath his long beard in between giggles and shy chuckles. His overall personality, like for most of the dwarfs, apparently infuriates Grumpy. This can be seen during the The Silly Song, where Bashful's apprehension to perform before Snow White holds up the evening's musical number, causing Grumpy to physically harrumph. Aside from his coyness, Bashful also appears to be a romantic. He adores the idea of true love, and when Snow White decides to share a story with the dwarfs, Bashful joyfully suggests a love story, which she obliges to. Physical appearances Bashful is a short and slender dwarf. His long white beard leads up to the top of his partially bald head. He has pale skin, hazel eyes, long black eyelashes, a medium pink cherry nose, matching eyelids, and a very blushing face (when it turns shiny red due to his shyness). He sports an ochre tunic with a single gold button on his chest and beige patches on his elbows stitched in black thread, a black belt with a gold rectangular outlined buckle, copper leggings, a pair of beige medieval-style shoes, and a teal stocking cap. Appearances Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Bashful is first introduced, with his 6 companions, at the Dwarfs' Mine. He, Grumpy, Happy, and Sneezy dig to unearth diamonds from the tunnels. The diamonds are taken by Sleepy to their oldest brother Doc, who discards the worthless diamonds for their foster brother Dopey to sweep away. Doc is the first to hear the alarm, and alerts the other dwarfs that it is time for them to go home. Bashful walks behind Sleepy and ahead of Sneezy as the dwarfs sing "Heigh-Ho". When the 7 dwarfs reach their cottage, they think that a monster has taken up residence in their house. They sneak into the cottage and search the room. The dwarfs note that the cottage has been cleaned. Bashful is disappointed to find that the sugar has been washed out of his cup, but is pleased to find flowers, which he shows to Sneezy, causing him to sneeze. The dwarfs decide that whatever is in the cottage is upstairs, and Doc declares that one of them must go upstairs to chase it out of the house. Dopey is elected, and Doc, his hand shaking, gives Dopey the candle. Dopey is so terrified upon entering the bedroom that, when he hears a noise coming from the beds, he screams and rushes downstairs. The 6 dwarf brothers think that he is the monster and rush outside, locking the door. Dopey falls into the kitchen and emerges from the cottage covered in pots and pans. When Dopey's foster brothers see him they still think that he is the monster, and start hitting him. When they realize that it is Dopey, they decide that they must get rid of the monster once and for all, and enter the bedroom. They are about to strike whatever is sleeping in their beds when they realize that it is the princess, Snow White, who Bashful says is "beautiful". Grumpy begins to complain, and Doc attempts to silence him, but Snow White is woken up. She manages to match the name at the foot of each bed to the correct dwarf, identifying Bashful second. Eventually it is agreed that Snow White will clean and cook for the dwarfs if she is allowed to stay. She prepares soup for them, but demands that they wash first. The dwarfs reluctantly march outside. Here, the dwarfs, led by Doc, wash themselves, when Sneezy dips his finger in the water he blubbers shocking Bashful and the other dwarfs except Grumpy, while singing Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song). Grumpy refuses to wash, but the other dwarfs, led by Doc, manage to drag him to the water and wash him thoroughly. Later that evening, after supper, the 7 dwarfs entertain Snow White with the Silly Song; after a couple of failed attempts, Bashful plays the concertina sings a verse. After they finish the song, the dwarfs listen to Snow White sing "Some Day My Prince Will Come", which sends every dwarf, except the stubborn Grumpy, into a dream-like state. Doc declares that Snow White will sleep in the bedroom upstairs, and the dwarfs must sleep downstairs. Bashful sleeps in a drawer. The next morning, as each dwarf leaves, he is seen being kissed by Snow White on the forehead, which causes him to blush, saying as his catchphrase, "O-oo-oh, ga-aa-ar-rr-rshhh!". While the dwarfs head to the mine, the Evil Queen, as the Witch, makes her way to the cottage, knowing that only Snow White will be at home. Upon her arrival at the cottage, the animals sense danger and, after attempting to drive her away, rush to the mine to fetch the dwarfs. When they discover that the Queen has found Snow White, the dwarfs rush home to find that the Witch has succeeded in poisoning the princess and is about to leave. The dwarfs chase the disguised Queen into the mountains, and she reaches a cliff. She attempts to crush the dwarfs with a boulder, but a flash of lightning causes her to fall from the cliff and be crushed by the boulder herself. The 7 dwarfs mourn Snow White's death, but find her to be so beautiful, even in death, that they fashion a coffin from glass and place her inside. The handsome Prince arrives, and the dwarfs part so that he can approach Snow White. He kisses her, breaking the spell of the Sleeping Death, and the dwarfs cheer. Before Snow White leaves with the Prince, she kisses each dwarf on the forehead (Bashful was first). The 7D Bashful is very shy and cowardly and is often seen in the series hiding himself behind something or someone. Like in the classic film, Bashful is revealed to have a crush on Queen Delightful like he was with Snow White. He is often seen daydreaming and according to Grumpy he faints whenever he hears her name. Summer with the Royals Bashful appears in Summer with the Royals with the other dwarfs, keeping his 1937 appearance. Like in the film, Bashful is shy and coy. He also has the same personality as Gretel from Summer with the Royals. In My Sister in Camp?!, he meets Adalyne for the first time, and blushes around her. Adalyne has a hard time saying "hi", and he gives her a shy wave, which leaves her staring at him and blushing from ear to ear. Cameos Bashful makes a cameo appearance in Who Framed Roger Rabbit with most of the other dwarfs. Bashful makes a brief cameo in Flubber, along with Grumpy and Sleepy, appearing on Weebo the Robot's video monitor, which showcased a scene from the film. Bashful makes several cameos in the animated series House of Mouse, commonly seen with the others dwarfs. In "Ask Von Drake", Bashful was seen during the The Ludwig Von Drake Song. In the Teacher's Pet movie, Bashful appears in the song "Ivan Krank"; when Dr. Ivan Krank says "he stands on the shoulders of giants", he is standing on the seven dwarfs. At the end of The Lion King 1½, Bashful made a cameo as a silhouette walking into the theater with Snow White and the dwarfs to watch the film with other Disney characters. Bashful is a minor character in the ABC series Once Upon a Time. He is one of the seven dwarfs and usually makes non-speaking cameos. His Storybook counterpart was seen in the episode The Return. He is portrayed by Mig Macario. In the animated series, Mickey Mouse, Bashful made an appearance in the episode "Wish Upon a Coin". He and the other dwarfs are first seen depositing coins into a wishing well, which are soon stolen by Pete, causing Bashful and the other dwarfs to fall into panic. Mickey Mouse heads after Pete and manages to retrieve the coins, settling Bashful and the other dwarfs and fulfilling their wishes (which is revealed to be a wish to have a head of hair). During a brief scene, Bashful was used by Mickey when the latter gave suggestions on what to do following the coin theft, using Bashful for the suggestion "lick on a dwarf", and causing the latter to coyly quote his signature phrase. Video Games Kingdom Hearts Series Bashful appears along with the other Dwarfs in the series, where their first appearance was in a glass podium with Snow White during the first game's Dive to the Heart. Unlike the Beast's servants, they are depicted as awake, meaning either their homeworld was not devoured by the Heartless, or that the Dwarfs were able to get to safety before hand. Prior to the events of Kingdom Hearts, the Dwarfs' appearances in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep reveals their lives working in the mines for jewels until the arrival of the Keyblade wielders in their world. The Dwarfs encounter the first of these warriors, Ventus, and all show hostility towards the newcomer, with the exception of Dopey. After returning to their cottage, the dwarfs meet Snow White for the first time and take her in after she claimed she was attacked by an Unversed. Unfortunately, Snow White falls into a deep slumber after taking a bite from the Queen's poisoned apple, and the Dwarfs place her in a glass coffin to mourn her. However, thanks to assistance from Aqua and the Prince, Snow White is able to awaken, and the Dwarfs celebrate. Bashful also appears in Kingdom Hearts χ. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett(English) and Takkō Ishimori (Japanese). Disney Fanon Gallery Bashful.gif Bashful and Adalyne.jpg Bashful and Adalyne 2.jpg The Seven Dwarfs.JPG The Seven dwarfs 3.jpg Gretel and Bashful.png|Bashful women's Gretel and Bashful mens.png|Bashful men's 7943507d-efb1-48bd-a33e-2f199533a56e 560 420.jpg Bashful and Goldilocks.jpg Bobbing Apples.jpg Alena and Bashful.jpg DTM - Bashful.gif Bashful-DMW2.jpg|Bashful in Disney Magical World Bashful KHBBS.png I just died.jpeg True Love.jpeg Mistletoe.jpeg Sweetheart.jpeg Hug.jpeg Bashful and Adalyne 5.jpeg Bashful and Adalyne 6.jpeg Bashful and Adalyne 6.png Bashful and Adalyne 7.png Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Lovers Category:Singing Characters Category:Summer with the Royals Category:European characters Category:German characters